A directed self-assembly (hereinafter called DSA) lithography technique is one which performs heating treatment above a substrate coated with a block copolymer that is a self-organizing material to make the block copolymer phase separate at micro-areas so as to form a regular periodic structure, thereby forming a fine pattern. At this time, a guide pattern, which is a guide for forming the fine pattern with, is formed above the substrate to be coated with the block copolymer. As the types of the guide pattern, there are a physical guide having physical recesses/protrusions formed in a resist pattern or the like above a substrate and a chemical guide having a chemical difference such as hydrophilicity/hydrophobicity provided above a substrate.
Among guide patterns that are the physical guide, there are a resist guide using a resist pattern obtained by patterning a resist film by an exposure apparatus, an SOC guide using a pattern obtained by transferring a resist pattern into an SOC (Spin on Carbon) as a film subject to processing, a TEOS guide using a hard mask such as TEOS (Tetraethoxysilane) formed by a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method, and the like.
Where a fine pattern is formed using the phase separation of DSA on the physical guide, there is generally the problem of defects called DSA errors, inferiority in CD (Critical Dimension) uniformity of phase-separated patterns, or so on, which are thought to be caused by the phase separation of DSA being nonuniform.